Five Colors In Her Hair
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Elle l'avait quand même drôlement emmerdé, la fille aux cinq couleurs dans les cheveux. Elle n'écoutait pas beaucoup. Ni lui, ni les autres, et encore moins leurs professeurs." Ibuki/Souda. Univers Alternatif Lycée.


Heyy fandom Danganronpa ! Ca fait un bail 8)))

Etant donné que j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire des fanfics j'ai ressorti tous les OS que j'ai commencé il y a un moment et que je n'ai jamais fini donc voilà un Ibuki/Souda 8) C'est un pairing plutôt mignon je trouve, et puis les personnages de Super Dangan Ronpa 2 sont quand même plus intéressants que ceux de DanganRonpa (honnêtement à part Kirigi, Celestia, Togami et Fukawa...on se comprend).

Et au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai un OS KomaHina en préparation et un autre KomaHinaNami (mon ot3, la base) beaucoup plus long que je posterai sûrement bientôt 8)

 **Disclaimer** : Danganronpa appartient à Spike. Les paroles de la chanson qu'Ibuki chante dans la dernière partie de l'OS viennent de Remember When d'Avril Lavigne. Le titre de l'OS est une chanson de Mc Fly.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Five Colors In Her Hair_**

Le ciel était gris, la ville était grise, elle aussi – ou alors c'était juste Souda qui déprimait. Le reflet de quelques feux de signalisation se reflétait sur le bitume luisant, quelques panneaux brillaient dans l'ombre – et il lui semblait que le monde avait toujours été gris. Les nuages s'accrochaient aux immeubles, les feuilles se décrochaient des branches – et lui il était juste assis dans une salle de classe. C'était la rentrée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa couleur, lui aussi.

Souda dormait a moitié lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. La chaise inoccupée avait raclé le carrelage, un sac noir hérissé de clous jeté sous la table – et il avait sursauté.

-Hein ? s'était-il écrié, éberlué. T'es qui toi ?

Elle avait un drôle de sourire, cette fille. Des yeux roses qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité, des fringues incroyables – et cinq couleurs dans ses cheveux.

Noir. Blanc. Gris. Bleu. Rose.

Ils étaient impressionnants, ses cheveux. Ils tombaient dans son dos jusque sous ses hanches, en mèches noires striées de filaments argentés. Comme une explosion de bleu, rose, noir, gris, blanc. Minute, c'était une chanteuse de rock ou une élève ?

Elle portait un uniforme scolaire et ses jambes fuselées étaient couvertes d'une paire de bas dépareillés et déchirés, bleus électrique et rose fushia. Sous le tissu déchiré, sa peau était pâle – plus que la sienne. Une étudiante transférée d'un pays plus froid ?

-Ibuki te dit « Saluuuuut ! » avait lancé la jeune fille, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il souriait pas, lui. Elle venait quand même de le déranger pendant sa sieste.

-Ibuki ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que-

-Ibuki est nouvelle ici. avait-elle enchaîné. Elle s'est trompée de classe, du coup elle est en retard. Mais elle a fini par trouver le cours de maths ! Ibuki est ravie de faire ta connaissance !

Souda avait froncé les sourcils. D'accord. Elle parlait a la troisième personne. Elle s'appelait Ibuki. Ah. Et c'était définitivement une cinglée.

-Euh, ben moi c'est Souda. Salut. avait-il marmonné avant de se remettre a dormir sur sa copie.

-Ibuki trouve tes dents bizarres. Est-ce que tu es un requin ?

Le mécanicien avait instantanément relevé la tête.

-Et toi, t'as une drôle de coiffure. Est ce que t'es une chèvre ? s'était il entendu rétorquer.

-Ibuki est vexée ! Sa coiffure est trop rock pour toi. ronchonna t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Franchement...soupira t-il.

Elle l'avait quand même drôlement emmerdé, la fille aux cinq couleurs dans les cheveux. Elle n'écoutait pas beaucoup. Ni lui, ni les autres – encore moins leur professeur.

Ibuki griffonnait dans un carnet à la couverture usée, mâchouillant quelques fois le bout de son feutre rose.

* * *

Sans que Souda y soit pour quoi que ce soit, Ibuki s'était installée dans sa vie sans lui en demander la permission et n'en était jamais repartie. Elle s'asseyait à côté de lui dans tous les cours et s'était vite intégrée à son groupe d'amis. Etonnament, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Nanami qui était son exact opposé.

Ibuki se disputait peut être tous les deux jours avec Junko, mais tout le lycée savait qu'elles s'appréciaient plus que ce qu'elles voulaient bien l'avouer.

Autant dire que Souda n'était pas prêt de se débarasser d'elle – et peut être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

* * *

Parmi les choses pour lesquelles Souda n'avait jamais signé, devenir l'ange gardien d'Ibuki figurait en tête de liste.

Ce jour là, l'infirmerie était déserte. Fermée, aussi – mais une porte verrouillée ne fermait pas une pièce. Pas pour un bon mécanicien, en tout cas.

\- C'est du délire ! Faire du vélo sans casque ! s'écriait-il en fouillant dans l'armoire a pharmacie.

-Ibuki portait un casque ! pleurnicha la brune tandis qu'il lui collait un pansement sur le nez.

Souda poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ibuki portait un casque _audio_ quand elle était tombée de son vélo.

\- Je te parle d'un casque de protection ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas vue tomber ?

-Ibuki se serait relevée comme une grande, ronchonna t-elle. Aïe. Ca pique.

-Ca t'apprendra.

* * *

Vers la fin de l'année qui suivit le transfert d'Ibuki au lycée Kibougamine, Souda était passé devant la salle de musique en rentrant chez lui. Il avait entendu quelqu'un jouer de la musique et avait arrêté de marcher, certain de reconnaître cette voix.

C'était la voix d'Ibuki. Mais cette fois elle ne criait pas, ne chantait pas de la voix si énergique qui la caractérisait. Souda savait de quoi il parlait – il en avait écouté un paquet, de ses morceaux. Et ce qu'il entendait n'était comparable a aucun d'entre eux.

 _Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise  
_  
Sa voix n'était au départ qu'un murmure timide, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la surprenne – comme si elle s'était déjà souciée du regard des autres.

Depuis la porte, il la voyait simplement de dos, ses cheveux aux cinq couleurs se balançant doucement au rythme des mouvements de ses doigts sur les cordes de la guitare sèche.

Il y avait des rayons de soleil qui la transperçaient, sillonnant entre les mèches ébouriffées de sa crinière colorée. Quelques éclairs dorés dans ses yeux, et des mots sur les cordes de son instrument.

Alors Souda colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte, s'appuya contre le chambranle, et écouta la suite de la chanson.

 _But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot_

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'arrêter de jouer. Mais, comme si elle avait repris sa respiration, elle reprit avec plus d'ardeur, plus de force – plus de remords, aussi.

 _These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again_

Sa voix se brisait parfois entre deux notes. Elle glissait, nostalgique, entre les cordes de sa guitares, sur les murs de la salle de musique déserte – jusqu'au coeur de Souda.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse chanter si lentement, que sa voix puisse être si douce – et c'était presque mieux que ce qu'elle jouait d'habitude.

C'était triste, tellement triste que Souda songea à ouvrir la porte pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again  
Where do I begin?  
I cried a little bit  
You died a little bit  
Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget  
But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot_

Il aurait bien aimé avoir le cran d'entrer dans la salle, Souda. Au lieu de ça, il restait collé contre la vitre, s'imprégnant un peu des notes qu'il parvenait à saisir – avec l'illusion de pouvoir les comprendre, peut être.

 _That was then  
Now it's the end  
I'm not coming back  
I can't pretend  
Remember When._

Sa voix avait un peu tremblé, comme si elle avait du mal à terminer la chanson – comme s'il y avait un peu trop de souvenirs dans les mots qu'elle avait griffonnés dans son carnet a spirale.

Souda écoutait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, ce qui la rendait si triste – et il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse chanter cette chanson aussi facilement que ses morceaux de rock.

Il ne le voyait pas, son sourire – il savait pas non plus qu'elle l'avait vu depuis le début.

Cette nuit là, sans grande surprise, Souda rêva de la fille aux cinq couleurs dans les cheveux, avec des étoiles dans la tête et des morceaux de son coeur accrochés aux cordes de sa guitare.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Je n'ai pas spécialement prévu de suite, mais si ça tente quelqu'un de lire ce qui pourrait se passer après, c'est possible xD

 _ **Aeliheart974**_


End file.
